


I feel Salem

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, cat!Tony, kitty!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns Tony into a kitten, Tony is not happy, but he does enjoy the attention from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel Salem

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, there will be three overall. I decided to write this because I was away from wifi for a week. I'll post the next two chapters sometime next week. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, by the way Bucky is winter soldier in this and he is dating Natasha, but if you've seen the movies you should be fine, just know Bucky lost one of his arms and got fitted with a mechanical one.

If Tony Stark could have anything written on his tomb stone it would probably be along the lines of, “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, who hated magic.” Though knowing Pepper, that would be a huge no-no because it would “upset the board” or whatever Pepper had said as she kicked Tony out of her office so she could, “be an adult and run your goddamned company,” but let the record know Tony Stark hates magic with a passion. 

Tony should have seen this coming from a mile away, everything in his life was going well, the Avengers were once again in the good graces of the public (and more importantly the government), Steve was super-duper extremely happy because they found Bucky who was no longer under the influence of big red mean Russian assholes (and Tony is always happy when Steve is happy), Natasha was less scary because she and Bucky were fucking like bunnies (all the time, seriously, Tony walked in on them in the gym, kitchen, and library all in the same day!), and Pepper was pleased because SI stock was at a high. Story short the universe decided there was too much happy in Tony’s poor superhero life. The universe is a bitch. 

Tony had finished the latest update to Bucky’s mechanical arm, an update that included vibrating fingers which Natasha had better not kill Tony for because Bucky totally asked and Tony was not one to cockblock. Tony was actually in his room in bed instead of the one down in the garage, a rare occurrence even though his sheets were luxurious and comfortable and cost more than some person’s car, but Tony being the workaholic that he was tended to sleep in his garage while working, but as stated earlier Tony finished and his sheets are really comfortable and he hadn’t slept in over 52 hours, so yeah Tony was in his room. A strange green mist suddenly appeared in the room and Tony stirred. Tony slowly blinked open his eyes, mind muddled from a lack of sleep and caffeine. It took him a moment to recognize the figure that stood in front of his bed, but when he did he jerked out of bed pushing the panic button on the underside of the bedside table. 

Tony looked around for anything to use as a weapon, finding nothing he decided to stall until the other Avengers could get to his location.   
“We already beat you, back for another beating? Or do you want some more of my very expensive alcohol; honestly it was a fluke that I gave you some in the first place. I don’t usually share, just look at my SHIELD file, it practically calls me petulance three year old, which I…” He was cut off by the door being forcefully swung open to reveal a very pissed off Steve Rogers who had apparently rolled out of bed, grabbed his shield and ran to Tony’s aid, not even bothering to put a shirt on, how thoughtful. Tony smirked at the intruder,

“Reinforcements have arrived! Good timing Cap! Now are you going to surrender peacefully or do you want to have a cat fight?” Tony said as he glared at the unwelcome guest.

“Cat fight? How clairvoyant that you should mention cats, as you soon shall be one.” 

“Did you just call me a pussy?” Tony said crossing his arms over the arc reactor and giving the intruder an inquisitive, slightly amused glare. 

Before the intruder could answer the rest of the Avengers crowded into the room, all in various stages of sleep-wear, the most amusing was Bucky who seemed to be wearing black widow pajama pants; yeah Tony was going to make fun of him for that one. 

“BROTHER!!” Thor exclaimed as he skipped towards the intruder. Clint aimed his arrow in between the eyes and said, “One wrong step, and I get a new dart board. A Loki’s face shaped one!” Tony rolled his eyes, “Quipy, Clint, seriously I mean that should go on a list of best quips in the history of ever, JARVIS, make a list and make that number one.” A smooth British accent answered, “Of course, sir.”

Loki looked around and glared at the assembled Avengers before gaining a rather dangerous looking smile, “I am quite pleased that you all have arrived to witness this greatness!” Loki turned back to Tony and before any of the Avengers could move a muscle a mist was in the spot that Loki had previously inhabited. And if anyone had not been in attendance they would have never believed what transpired as the mist rolled to where Tony was standing and wrap around him.   
“Oh, fuck.” Was the last thing Tony said before the mist enveloped him and began to change him, he closed his eyes hoping to open them to find it was an Oz situation and it had all been a dream. When Tony opened his eyes everything was different, for one thing he was seeing things on the floor, as if he had fallen down, that and he couldn’t see light from the arc reactor, but his heart felt fine and not at all like he was having a heart attack. But the weirdest thing off all was he could swear he felt smaller, plus he could smell and hear things better. He perked his head up to the laughing coming from the group of heroes in his room, well two heroes in particular. 

Tony went to ask Clint and Bucky what they thought was so funny and when he opened his mouth to ask all that came out was a small “meow,” oh fuck was right. Tony looked down at himself and found a small black kitten body instead of his own. He went to talk again, ask if he was hallucinating but all that came out were more meows. He felt himself panicking, the mewing coming out faster and more high pitched, which caused Clint and Bucky to laugh even harder, Tony glanced where Clint was standing and saw that he was doubled over in laughter, and Bucky was red faced. Steve on the other hand did not look amused. He squatted down to where Tony was standing and carefully picked him up then stood up himself. Tony really didn’t mind being picked up by the super soldier, he did not mind at all. Actually when he was human he was pretty sure one of his fantasies started off with the super soldier picking him up.  
“Tony, can you understand me? Nod your head if you can.” Steve asked and Tony carefully nodded his head in the affirmative. Steve sighed in relief. Tony quirked his head to the side, “I was afraid you wouldn’t have any memory of us and you’d think you were a normal cat. But apparently that is not the case, right?” Tony nodded his head again then sneezed, and it was the most adorable little sound ever heard in Avengers tower. Tony could have sworn he heard Natasha say “aw,” though that was highly unlikely because she did not like cute little kitties, only dangerous super scary kinda-sorta Russian assassins named James. 

Bruce walked over to Steve and wordlessly held out his hand to take Tony from Steve’s warm hands. Steve begrudgingly handed Tony over, and Tony glared at Bruce who has cold fingers and doesn’t smell as nice as Steve, where did that come from? Bruce ran his fingers over Tony’s small body checking for any problems. “I’ll need to examine him in the lab, but he seems like a normal healthy kitten.”

“Since when were you a vet, jade-jaws?” Clint asked, Tony attempted to make a comment about biologists but it only came out as small meows, which made Clint laugh until shot a stern look at him, apparently even Clint isn’t immune to the ‘Cap-face.’ “I’m a biologist, I know quite a bit about animal biology, but I bet JARVIS could scan just to make sure I’m right?”

“Affirmative, Dr. Banner. Sir is a perfectly healthy kitten aged approximately 6 weeks. Shall I order kitten supplies?” The AI replied. “Yes JARVIS, and please send an order for Ms. Potts to arrive ASAP.” Coulson said as he strode in with his suit that didn’t have a single wrinkle, “Thor, I need you to find Loki and have him undo this spell or have your father do it, I don’t care which but make it quick.” 

“Aye, Son of Coul! I shall return soon friends! Thou art a fierce warrior Man of Iron! My sweet lady Jane has told me cats are praised creatures, but I shall find a way to undo Loki’s magic! Heimdal, take me to Asguard!” With that Thor disappeared with a flash of light. Coulson straightened his tie and continued, “Black Widow, inform Director Fury of recent happenings.” Natasha gave a curt nod before turning and leaving. “Barnes, call War Machine, we need him here while Stark is incapacitated. And Barton, leave Stark alone.” Clint jumped back from where he was teasing Tony with a piece of string, Tony was not amused, though he did have the urge to swat at it, he didn’t give in.

“What did Tony do this time; honestly I don’t have time for this!” Pepper said as she walked into the room, she took one look at Tony then back to Coulson, “Please tell me Tony thought it would be funny to get a cat.” Coulson shook his head no, “I’m afraid Loki has transformed Mr. Stark into a kitten.” Coulson deadpanned. Tony meowed for good measure, Pepper walked over and took him from Bruce and held him up so that their noses were touching. “You like making my life difficult, don’t you.” Tony sneezed in her face in retribution. “You little prick, here Steve take him. I don’t have time to deal with this, fix him before I have to tell the board that the company is owned by Salem.” She said as she handed Tony back to Steve before heading out the door back to where ever she materialized from, honestly she was just as scary as Natasha. 

“Who is Salem?” Steve asked, Clint responded, “Wizard who was turned into a cat on an old sitcom.” Steve didn’t look convinced, but returned his gaze to the kitten in his arms. “I’m guessing none of you have ever had a cat?” Everyone shook their heads no, Steve sighed. “Well hopefully it will be easier since this isn’t a real cat.” He looked down to Tony, “do you want some milk?” Tony shook his head yes, Steve smiled and carried him to the kitchen and the other Avengers dispersed, Steve was officially on Tony duty, what else is new? 

Tony woke up on the couch next to a sleeping Steve; he gently pawed at his arm, waking him up. Steve stretched and yawned before noticing the kitten by his side. “Oh, morning Tony, you fell asleep.” Steve said as he pet Tony on the head, and Tony didn’t even react negatively to the touch, he actually even pushed into it. Tony stretched out his legs and paws, feeling satisfied he jumped of the couch and headed towards the kitchen in search of caffeine. He heard footsteps with his advanced kitty hearing, that was something he was going to try to engineer once he was a human again, coming towards the kitchen.   
Tony jumped up on the closed trashcan then up on to the cabinet and padded towards the coffee machine. He attempted to work it with paws, but he couldn’t quite grab the pot, he almost had it when he accidently pushed it off the base he watched it plummet towards the ground but it was caught just before it could shatter. Steve put it back on its holder before grabbing Tony and moving him to the island. “No coffee for kittens, Tony.” He said with a slight smile in his voice, Tony huffed then meowed, trying to convey that he was hungry. Steve looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Are you complaining about coffee or trying to tell me something else?” Tony attempted to say food but once again it came out as a meow, defeated he put his head on his paws. Steve took pity on the creature and patted his head and picked him up. He started scratching behind his ears and Tony started purring. Steve smiled down at him. Tony leaned into the touch, if he was a kitten he might as well enjoy the being pet.

As Tony continued to purr, none other than Pepper walked in carrying a large bag full of kitten supplies. She raised her eye at him when she heard his purring and Steve stopped a blush forming on his cheeks. “Don’t stop on my account, I’ve seen him in much worse situations.” She said with a laugh, and Tony tried his hardest to look unimpressed, but it just came out as adorable. Pepper rolled her eyes at him, but scratched under his chin. Tony swatted at her hand, she laughed and said, “Get used to it; everyone is going to want to pet the cute little kitten.” Tony attempted to growl, but it sounded about as menacing as, well a kitten. Steve looked away attempting not to laugh. Pepper continued and started pulling things out of the bag, “Okay, Steve I think you are on Tony duty since you normally do it when he’s a human.” 

Steve was always the one to drag Tony out of the lab when possible or bring him food when it wasn’t, plus Tony had decided that no one else was allowed to teach Steve about the 21st century because they would “make stupid things seem cool,” so most free time was spent with the two watching movies, or going out on excursions. Plus Tony might or might not have a crush on Steve (the former, def. the former). Steve was also the person who gave Tony a 6 cup maximum on daily coffee intake. 

“Here is kitten food, feed him at least twice a day, I’d do it at the same time every day. Here are bowls for food and water, yes Tony I got the most expensive. Here is a bed, though he’s probably going to want to sleep with whoever is around.” Steve reddened and Pepper smirked. “Also, he has to wear a collar. I choose a designer one; it also has the tower as the address in case something happens. I’ve also set up a few high tech litter boxes in the bathroom in Tony’s personal as well as your room, Steve. He’s going to sleep a lot because that’s what kittens do, just move him when you move rooms.” Steve shook his head following along with Pepper’s orders before asking, “How do you know all of this about cats?”

Pepper smiled before scratching Tony once more and attaching the collar to his neck, “I have one. Take care of Tony, Steve. Oh, and make sure he doesn’t go to the lab, he’ll try and work every machine but end up getting himself squashed, or Dummy will roll over him on accident.” Tony nodded in agreement to the Dummy comment but scowled at the rest, how dare they not allow him in his lab! He was furious damn it, but Steve was scratching behind his ears again and he was purring. “Okay, I trust you Captain Rogers to take care of him; I’ve got a company to run, so I’ll be going. Tony, I know it’s hard but try not to be too much of a diva.” Pepper finished and patted Tony’s head, he swatted at her arm again.

Steve sighed and looked down at the kitten in his hands, “Are you hungry, Pepper said this was good quality food, so I’ll just make you some. Here wait here.” Steve said as he put Tony back down on the island counter. He turned around and rummaged through the bag to find the bowl for food and a small can of cat food. He went to the can opener to open the can and Tony laid down resting his head on his paws watching Steve’s fine ass work around the kitchen prepping the food and filling another bowl full of water. 

Steve placed the two bowls down in front of where Tony was seated, Tony took a sniff of the food, fully prepared to turn his nose up, but to his surprise it actually smelt good, really good. He scarfed the food down in record time, and licked the bowl clean. He looked up to find Steve observing him with an amused look on his face. Tony rolled his eyes and took a few gulps of water before walking over to the edge of the counter preparing to jump down, but strong hands grasped him before he could take the plunge. 

“Nope, if you jump it will be flat cat Tony, and we can’t have that.” Steve began to stroke Tony as he walked into the living room where Bucky was spread out on the couch. Steve, still holding Tony plopped down next to him. Bucky looked over and quirked his eye brow up, but didn’t say anything. Tony curled up in Steve’s lap and allowed himself to be scratched behind the ear he began to purr again and lean into the touch hoping Steve would get the message to scratch harder, he did.

“Always the obscene one, eh Tony?” A voice said from the door way. Tony looked over the couch, then hopped down and padded over to the man standing in the door way. He sniffed at his boots then made a face as Rhodey bent down to pat his head. Tony meowed up at him, it was adorable. Steve got up and followed Tony over, shaking Rhodey’s hand. 

“Corneal Rhodes, always an honor.” Rhodey shook back smile wide, ignoring Tony’s attempts at using his leg for a scratching post due to lack of attention.   
“Call me Rhodey, since we are going to be teaming up until our boy here gets back his two feet. And Tony if you don’t stop scratching my leg I will drop kick you across the room.” Tony stopped and went off to go entertain himself. He really wasn’t interested in dealing with the thought of being off the Avengers roster, even if it was temporary. 

The first place Tony went was to his lab, but JARVIS, the traitor, had blocked his access. Well, if they didn’t want him in his lab he was going to have to find some other way to pass his time as a cat. The world was a strange place in the form of a cat, he was so low to the ground, and he couldn’t use his thumbs, lucky for him though whenever he wanted in a room JARVIS would open it for him, but not alert the occupants of the room. Tony was going to be a sneaky ninja kitty and scare/scratch the unshakeable, aka Natasha. 

Tony arrived at Natasha’s door and gently pawed it open not expecting to see her, she was nowhere in sight, smirking like the cat who got the cream (which was easier when in cat form), Tony went inside the room and jumped up on the bed. He went to her black pillows and curled up underneath one, his black fur blended in with the furry throw pillow that matched the blood red and black décor of the room. He watched the door waiting for her to come in so he could jump out and scare her, but ten minutes passed and she still hadn’t entered the room, Tony felt his eyes drooping. Being a cat was tiring. 

Tony woke to being pet by delicate hands, he stretched on the lap that he was situated in, blinking as he attempted to regain consciousness he saw that Natasha was the one holding him and petting him, he went to tell her he didn’t think she even liked him, but he just gave another tiny meow. He went to get up and off her lap, but she held him down, firmly but gently. 

“I had a kitten that looked very much like you as a child. I loved that cat very much, I would take her everywhere in my little red basket attached to my bike. When I began to learn ballet, I would let the kitten sit in my bag during classes, I brought her everywhere with me. None of the other girls ever wanted to talk to me, they said I was strange and too intense and not trusting enough, that I didn’t care for anyone, but they were wrong I cared for my kitten. One day while I was training a few of the girls went to my bag and took out my kitten; they were tossing her back and forth in the street. I tried to fight them, but they were bigger than me, and I didn’t know how to fight. One of the girls missed and dropped her, she hit the ground and broke her neck, I learned to fight shortly after that, but I haven’t had a cat since. It’s strange how one sight, or feeling” she rubbed Tony’s ear.

“Can bring back all sorts of memories.” Tony meowed softly wanting to ask why she was telling him this deeply personal story, seeing as she rarely talked to him when outside of a fight. He knew he wasn’t anyone’s favorite person, not really. Someone else always came before him, but he was used to it. He looked up at Natasha and she stroked his head, he nuzzled her hand she softly smiled. 

“I never cared for anything as much as that kitten, until I had this team, suddenly everything changed. I always told myself not to get attached, not to grow fond, but this team burrowed their way into my heart, even you.” She said with a laugh as she scratched Tony’s ears. 

“When I got to your room and Loki stood poised to attack, I felt fear. I was a child again and saw those girls with my kitten tossing her without a care. I…I didn’t want you to suffer the same fate.” If she started to choke up on the last bit, Tony would never tell anyone. He curled closer to her and she held him in her arms keeping a steadily, lulling pace of petting and he felt himself falling asleep again. 

Tony woke up in the kitten bed in the gym, he didn’t remember moving there, but he saw Natasha sparing with Clint so he assumed that she had brought him. He looked around and saw the entire team was in the gym, training. Natasha and Clint were sparring, as were Bucky and Steve, Bruce was on the elliptical machine, Thor was using the punching bag robot Tony had made and Rhodey was running laps around the gym. Tony was on a bench with a table attached where Coulson was busy filling out paperwork. Tony stretched out his legs, (he was never going to stop enjoying that feeling) and climbed out of his basket. He mewed softly at Coulson signifying he was hungry, and as if he read his mind (he probably did) Coulson pointed to his right where two bowls were, one filled with food and the other with water. Tony rubbed his head on Coulson’s hand in thanks, and he could have sworn he saw Coulson give a tiny smile, and padded over to his food eating most of the bowl fairly quickly. 

When he got his fill he went back to watching his team train. Clint was now working with arrows and Rhodey was sparring with Bruce, Natasha and Bucky were sparring which meant that they were going to be leaving to have angry post workout sex in a little while. Steve was walking up to where Tony was sitting. He sat down next to Tony and grabbed a water bottle and towel. He dabbed the sweat off of his neck and forehead, and Tony watched, admiring the rippling muscles. Tony could oogle all he wanted and no one would know because he was a cat.

“Thor is back, he couldn’t find Loki. I’m sorry, Tony, but Director Fury knows someone who could work in magic, he hasn’t found him yet, but as soon as he does, he’ll let us know. So, it looks like you’re going to be a cat for a little bit longer.” Tony closed his eyes wishing with all his might for everything to change and for him to be human again, and when he opened them, nothing was different. 

“You wanna go back upstairs, we can watch those Monty Python movies you like so much? I just need a shower, but you can curl up on my bed, it’s comfortable, but you probably knew that since you picked it out back when I first moved in, I’m rambling, sorry. So do you wanna go watch a movie?” Tony shook his head yes and Steve scooped him up and waved goodbye to everyone but asked if anyone else wanted to go watch the movie, Tony tried his hardest to scowl to let everyone know that this was special Steve/Tony time and no one else was invited but Steve is too nice to say that, luckily no one took the bait. 

When Steve got back to his room, he put Tony down on his bed and took his shirt off, tossing it in the dirty clothes shoot; Tony stared greedily at the beautiful ab muscles in front of him, Steve would never know he couldn’t tell what Tony was looking at anyway. 

“I’ll be done as soon as I can, then movies!” Tony was left alone to ponder on the way Steve has stepped up to take care of him. Not that taking care of Tony was any different from what he normally did, but all the petting and cuddling was new. He assumed it was because no one could resist a cuddly kitten, but in the back of his mind was a hope that it was something more, that Steve was hiding feelings deeper than friendship. Though Tony just knew it wasn’t the case, Steve was straighter than a board. 

Then there was the confession of Natasha, he actually liked the idea of having her as a friend. He wondered if him being a cat could help that relationship, they could bond over cat activities, like playing with yarn or chasing stuff, even if Tony was usually a human he apparently had cat like instincts and rather enjoyed chasing things, like his tail. He was just worried about someone who wasn’t Natasha or Steve, who would never judge Tony on something like that, walking in on it. Tony noticed his tail was twitching back and forth, he contemplated swatting at it, but thought better of it as the door opened and a steaming Steve walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Tony could see a faint trail of blond hair working its way down Steve’s stomach, and he wanted so bad to just lick it. 

“Sorry, I left my pants out here,” Steve said grabbing a pair of pants from the bottom drawer. Tony once again admired the view. Steve went back into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. 

“Ready?” Tony nodded his head yes, and Steve picked him up carrying him to the living room where he had JARVIS start the Holy Grail. Steve settled in his usually spot on the edge of the couch so he could use the arm rest and Tony sat next to him, taking up much less space than he normally did during movie night. Tony curled up into a little ball eyes glued to the TV, and he could feel Steve vibrate the couch when he laughed. It was nice and platonic. 

Halfway through the movie Tony could feel himself start to shiver, he curled into a tighter ball trying to stay warm, but it wasn’t working. He wanted to curl inside a blanket, but there was not one on the couch and he couldn’t just get up and get one. He wanted to ask JARVIS to turn up the heat but as smart as JARVIS was, he couldn’t speak kitten. Tony felt himself shivering harder than before, he was almost vibrating he was so cold. Steve glanced over and noticed that Tony was shivering. 

“Are you cold?” Instead of nodding which would involve uncurling, Tony just whimpered. Seeming to understand Steve nodded and stood up without a second thought. JARVIS had paused the movie when Steve stood. Tony kept shivering. 

Steve returned with a fleece Iron Man blanket that Tony had bought as a joke for Steve, it had nothing to do with him being in love with Steve, nope none at all, and it didn’t fill him with a strange pride to see Steve wrapped up in an Iron man blanket. Steve returned to his original position, holding the blanket in one hand, and then he scooped Tony up and set him on his massive chest, positioning him so he could still see the movie. Then he laid the Iron Man blanket on top of him, and he began to pet him, trying to use the friction to warm him up. Halfway down his back, Steve stopped. He got a pinched, worried expression on his face before asking,

“Are you alright with me doing this, I just know body heat warms people up faster. I can get you something else if you prefer.” Tony purred as if to say that he was comfortable. Steve smiled and started petting again. 

“So you don’t mind all the petting and scratching I’ve been doing lately?” Tony purred again, and Steve continued, “I wouldn’t touch you unless that’s what you wanted, but it just feels right, you know, I guess it’s because I can’t see an animal and not dote on it, even if it was my best friend.” Tony purred again, and JARVIS started the movie. Best friend, that’s what Tony was, just a best friend. They guy to show him the 21st century, not a lover. Tony had to remember that because laying on Steve’s warm chest feeling it rise and fall with breathing or shake with laughter, made Tony feel at home and that was dangerous. 

The movie ended and Steve stood cradling Tony in his arms. He glanced at the cat bed in the living room then glanced down the hall where Tony’s room was, and then he finally looked down to Tony.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? That way you can stay warm, I know I put off a lot of heat.” Steve said with a laugh using his right hand to come up behind his neck and rub softly. Tony nodded his head and Steve broke out in a huge grin. “Great!” 

Once in bed, Steve put Tony on top of his chest again, but this time he pulled the blanket on top of Tony completely covering him. “Night, Tony.” Tony meowed in response, and listened to Steve’s breathing attempting to sync them together. Tony felt himself move up and down as Steve breathed, and softly snored. And if Tony fell asleep purring, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I should have the next chapter posted soon. Feel free to comment! 
> 
> The title is a reference to Sabrina the teen-aged witch, Salem is a man who was turned into a cat as a punishment.


End file.
